Tu color Desde el punto de vista de Itachi
by Majo Walles
Summary: A lo largo de su relación Itachi va notando los diferentes tonos de Deidara… eligió para regalarle como compromiso, una piedra muy especial. Reto: Una piedra en mi camino.


Titulo: **Tu color (Desde el punto de vista de Itachi)**

Piedra: **Ametrino**  
>Autor del fic: <strong>Majo Walles<strong>

Autor del manga: **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tu color (Desde el punto de vista de Itachi)**

**Resumen:** A lo largo de su relación Itachi va notando los diferentes tonos de Deidara… eligió para regalarle como compromiso, una piedra muy especial.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje:** Deidara, Itachi Uchiha

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, PWP.

**Desafío: **Una piedra en mi camino. Ametrino.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

0º0º0

— ¡Dale más! —Me pedías con los ojos cerrados, mientras sostenías las sabanas verdes con fuerza, para que mis embestidas no te lanzaran lejos.

Para mí eres la cosa más hermosa que existía. Nunca en mi vida creí que podría amar tanto a alguien como lo hago contigo. En el alma me duele, pero si algún día somos descubiertos y alguien llegara a atentar contra tu vida, sería capaz de asesinar a mi propio hermano, a aquel que di prioridad por años, con tal de no perderte.

Tus mejillas están rojas por la exaltación del momento. Tu cabello rubio y largo esta esparcido por toda la cama, mientras en mis manos sostengo un mechón con fuerza, sin hacerte daño, pero siento que algún momento puedo perderte, pero eso es algo que tú nunca sabrás. No soy capaz de demostrarte lo que me haces sentir, ni como día con día te vas metiendo más y más en mi cabeza.

—Deidara.

Tu nombre se escapa de mis labios y tus ojos se abren con impresión, justo en el momento en que tus paredes se aprietan y sueltas tu cimiente sobre ambos, sin necesitar mayor estimulación. Mi pene aprisionado en tu ano no es capaz de ir más allá y termino por eyacular en tu interior, haciendo que por esto te arquees al sentirte lleno.

Me miras con esos ojos que tanto me llamaron la atención la primera vez que te vi. Y más de una vez lo admití cuando te penetraba. Es esa parte de ti la que más amo, verme reflejado en tus ojos cuando llegabas a la cúspide, cuando no existía nada más en el mundo que yo.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que me acerqué a ti con intenciones que rallaban en lo ilógico, por lo menos en ese momento y para los dos.

Tu cabello se movía al son del viento, mientras las explosiones, esas que tanto amas, iluminaban el cielo frente a ti, y te daban un halo de magia que no podrías haber conseguido de otra manera. Como no, si era tu maldito arte que llevabas al extremo en cualquier momento.

Recuerdo que esa tarde habías tenido una discusión con el líder, por que según tú no tenías ni la más mínima afinidad con el idiota de Tobi. Yo te di la razón sin siquiera abrir la boca. No podía poner a ese sujeto en evidencia tampoco, no era como si de esa forma las cosas se hicieran más fáciles. Pero necesitabas un compañero y Sasori estaba muerto. No había nada que pudieras hacer. Aunque lo admito, esa marioneta nunca me pareció la mejor de las compañías.

Me miraste luego de un rato de haber llegado, sin dejar nunca de hacer explotar tu arte, pero clavando tus ojos en los míos. Fue ahí la primera vez que te vi resplandecer. Todo tú era belleza y no lo podía creer. Siempre viéndote como todos los demás, sin notar el valioso potencial que tenías.

Me acerque a ti, y tú sin siquiera dar un paso. Te miré por largo rato antes de sostenerte por la cintura y atraerte contra mi cuerpo para besarte. No te exaltaste, no dijiste nada, sólo te dejaste llevar por el momento, y pusiste tus manos en mi nuca para atraerme más a ti.

Acaricié con avidez tu cuerpo por encima de la ropa, pero necesitaba de más. Fue entonces en que nos separamos y tú sonreíste de lado. Tomaste mi mano y me guiaste por el bosque. Llegamos a un rio y empezaste a entrar conmigo. Ambos aun vestidos, pero no nos detuvimos hasta que llegamos al centro. El agua no alcanzaba a llegarnos al pecho, por lo menos a ti, ya que eras notoriamente más bajo que yo.

Nos besamos nuevamente y las ropas empezaron a abandonar nuestros cuerpos. Recorrí tu piel helada y pálida con presteza y me dediqué a memorizar cada parte de tu infantil cuerpo. Recordé que aun no tenías ni diecisiete años y ya estabas haciendo cosas de adultos, pero ¿Quien podría culparnos? Todos pasamos por cosas que nos hacen madurar antes de tiempo.

Tú no parecías muy dispuesto a esperar, por lo que te impulsaste y abrasaste con tus piernas mi cintura, logrando que mi pene rosara con tus nalgas y se levantara con rapidez. Sabía lo que venía, no era ningún santo en el sentido del sexo, pero nunca había mantenido relaciones con otro hombre. En ese momento me pareció una estupidez. Yo pensando en esas idioteces, mientras que tú balanceabas tu cuerpo para encontrar más contacto.

—Deidara —tu nombre salió por primera vez de mis labios y vi tu mirada sorprendida.

—Creí que habías perdido la voz —me dijiste divertido, antes de besarme.

Ya no fui capaz de hacer nada más que no fuera adorar tu cuerpo. Te llené de besos el cuello y el pecho, mientras que con mis manos amasaba tus nalgas, empujándolas contra mi cuerpo, buscando más fricción a nuestras doloridas erecciones.

No puedo olvidar el momento en que nuestros cuerpos se hicieron uno. Llevaste tu cabeza atrás, sin soltarme en ningún momento. Respirando con más fuerza y mordiendo mis hombros con las bocas en mis manos, a las que pronto le daría más huso que sólo moldear tu arcilla. Las imaginaba en otra parte de mi cuerpo, mientras que tu boca, esa que todos tenemos, se encargaba de darme a beber de ti.

Nos movíamos al igual que las aguas a nuestro alrededor. Me mantenías pendiente de ti, capturado con tu belleza, adorándote en el más completo de los silencios, ya que el aire estaba lleno de tus gemidos. Y fue cuando vi tu cuerpo de otro color, tus mejillas estaban rojas y todo tu cuerpo entre blanco y rosado. Tu cabello dorado pegado a tu espalda y tus ojos celestes mirándome con intensidad.

Sentí que le hacía el amor a un arcoíris.

No tardamos mucho más en terminar nuestro encuentro fortuito. Llené tu cuerpo con mi esencia, mientras que el agua del lago se llevaba tus fluidos, liberados en un momento de éxtasis.

Apoyaste tu cabeza en mi hombro, respirando con dificultad, mientras que yo acariciaba tu espalda y cabeza. Pesabas lo mismo que una pluma en mis brazos, y no pretendía dejarte ir por un buen rato.

Sentí que tu cara se contraía y me abrazabas con más fuerza, con brazos y piernas, sin dejarme ir mucho más allá.

—Me encomendaron buscar a tu hermano y acabar con él —me dijiste de repente, y todo para mí dejó de tener sentido.

Sasuke vino a mi mente de un momento al otro, y quise que todo fuera mentira. Sabía muy bien como se castigaban las fallas en Akatsuki. Era él o tú.

No lo haré —dijiste sacándome de mis meditaciones y sorprendiéndome en el acto —. Es como matar una parte de ti.

Y entonces lo comprendí. Estabas despidiéndote de mí en este acto de pasión. No lo podía permitir, no así, no de esta manera. No tan rápido cuando había descubierto en tus brazos este placer avasallador.

—Te alejaré de aquí —te dije en aquel entonces. Entonces levantaste tu rostro, aun escondido en el hueco que dejaban mi cuello y hombro, y me miraste con tu cara infantil —. Te sacaré de este infierno —ratifiqué mi decisión.

—No puedes. Me buscaran y la muerte será aun mas dolorosa.

—No te encontraran —di un paso en el agua y esto provocó que mi miembro saliera de tu cuerpo, logrando con esto que un gemido de dolor saliera de tus labios.

—Si debo morir ahora… lo haré feliz.

No pude aguantar esas palabras y te besé con fuerza, logrando que te dejaras llevar por mis besos y luego te miré a los ojos. Vi tus labios abrirse en comprensión, cuando mi genjutsu comenzó a manifestarse y te atrapaba por segunda vez.

Tu cuerpo cayó laxo en mis brazos, mientras que me dedicaba a salir del agua y recostarte sobre la orilla. Me zambullí en el agua nuevamente y busqué nuestras ropas las cuales colgué en una rama de un árbol para que se secaran. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, mientras tú permanecías en un sueño inducido, en el que te amaba como lo había hacho hace un rato y tú te olvidabas de tus problemas.

Cuando el amanecer llegó yo ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado de todo el mundo, contigo en mis brazos y pensado en una nueva vida.

Ahora, teniéndote a mi lado, en esta cama que es nuestra desde hace años, sé que tomé la mejor de las opciones. Supe que mi hermano sigue con vida, que hizo su vida como mano derecha del líder de la aldea en la que nací, y que tiene una familia bien constituida. Sé que ese mismo Hokage venció a Madara y la amenaza sobre mi hermano había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué haces? —Me preguntas al verme sentado en la cabecera de la cama, sin haber dormido en toda la noche.

—Estaba recordando.

Me miraste como tratando de analizarme, pero sabes que eso es inútil y luego de un rato niegas un poco y te acomodas apoyando tu cabeza en mi regazo. Mi mano viaja automáticamente a tu cabeza para acariciar tus cabellos. Acarició también el dije que adorna tu cuello. Te lo di hace dos años, cuando tu vientre nos bendijo con un hijo. Te amé ese día más que ningún otro y te dije que ese collar era como nuestra sortija de matrimonio, que nada ni nadie podría romper su piedra. Me miraste interrogante y me preguntaste que era. Te dije su nombre y que ella tenía todos los colores que había visto en ti desde que te conocí. Sonreíste y decidiste que era el mejor nombre para ponerle a nuestra hijo; Ametrino.

Hasta el día de hoy sé que ha sido nuestro mejor acierto; ya que cada vez que veo a ese precioso niño, puedo ver en él tus colores. Los mismos que me llevaron a darte esa piedra y que brindó con su nombre el de nuestro bebé.

No hay nada que pudiera pedir en este momento, sólo el que no perdieras nunca tu esencia, y sé que eso no pasará. Te tengo a mi lado y es lo más importante. Ya el resto del mundo puede desaparecer. En este pequeño pueblo a donde te traje hace años y donde nadie nos conoce, podremos vivir lo que nos quede de vida, y más allá.

Fin


End file.
